Berlin Fair
Berlin Fair, M.D.), was a senior healer at St. Mungo's in 2013. Biography Already at a very young age, Victoria knew she wanted to go into law. However, she realised that her family's reputation made this quite difficult. She broke all bonds with them, married her long-time boyfriend James Avott, took his name, and pretended she had nothing to do with the Mordaunts. With James she had several children. Again her focus was not on her family but rather on her career. Within a decade she moved up from lawyer to judge and later Chief Warlock. Unfortunately her high position in the Wizengamot put her family in danger. To protect them she kept distance from them and eventually filed for a divorce. Meanwhile she had grown close to Josh Roland. She had no plans to settle down again or get more children yet became pregnant again. Before she realised this, however, she was abducted by the witch Haruhi Jaeger. She was tortured using the Cruciatus Curse until her body and spirit broke, leaving her a broken woman. Josh took her in and throughout her long and slow recovery took care of her and their daughter Jerry. When Josh dissapeared, teenage Jerry took over. Victoria's life was in ruins. The attack has left her physically and mentally handicapped, with severe PTSD and major depressive disorder. Alcohol helped her relax some more and forget about her problems, as did family friend Steven Castillo, both of which managed to cheer her up quite consistently. But they did not cure her from her mental illnesses. Most days, her body still felt heavy, her life still empty, and her days still dark - things that made you wonder what you are living for. She knew the answer, though: her daughter. Jerry made her very proud, but she also caused her a lot of pain. When Victoria was then told that Jerry was pursuing dark magic and going against everything Victoria had always believed in, this came as a huge blow to her. Worse, she was a student of Oliver Golgotha, whom Victoria despised - a terrible betrayal. One day, Oliver Golgotha visited Victoria and talked about Jerry. He told her that Jerry would die if she did not let go of all attachments, and that Victoria was one of these attachments. To keep her daughter alive, Victoria would have to leave her. But she couldn't bear the thought. Instead, she decided to instead take her own, miserable life, believing this would not only lift Jerry's attachments but also protect her by sacrificial protection magic. Determined to die, she drenched herself in her beloved alcohol and threw herself in the fireplace. However, the suicide attempt failed, and only resulted in three weeks of hospitalisation. At the end of the third week, Victoria was deemed well enough to return home again. This did not mean she was cured or that she was happy again: her handicaps persisted, as did her mental disorders. In fact, while in St. Mungo's, Victoria received the wedding card of former lover Steven Castillo. The news came as a blow to her, but she dutifully attended the wedding. Meanwhile, her sister Laevis was running for Minister. Everyone was moving on with their lives, except Victoria. The happiness of others only made clearer how unhappy she was. It was then, quite unexpectedly, that the position for Wizengamot judge opened. Her lack of energy and motivation to do anything, including keeping herself alive, made her hesitant to apply at first. On the other hand, law was still her passion, as it had been for 40 years now. Returning as a judge might just return the passion to her again, and regaining some social status might give return her sense of self-worth. In addition, it would oblige her to get out of bed in the morning, look after herself, and stay away from the wrong crowd - all things that would benefit her greatly. She made her decision, applied for judge, and was accepted not long after that. Despite still struggling mentally, she made sure no-one noticed, especially no-one in the Ministry. It was not easy to function at this level again, especially considering the leadership dysfunctions within the department which were causing a lot of stress. But her efforts did not go unnoticed and she was eventually promoted to Chief Warlock. With Victoria as Chief Warlock, the department was running more smoothly again - far from perfect, but better. Because of this, despite the increased workload, she felt better as well. Unfortunately this period did not last long. The Minister was attacked and the Senior Undersecretary arrested, leaving the country without direct democratic leaders. In response to this the Head of Magical Law Enforcement announced martial law, declaring themselves the new temporary leaders as they saw themselves best fit to rule. This decision caused a rift in the Ministry between those who supported the decision (mainly the MLE) and those who, for various reasons, did not (the Wizengamot and most other departments). As Victoria voiced her objections, she was accused of corruption, her office was taken from her, her position and the legitimacy of her department were threatened, and an unofficial slander campaign against her person was started - all of this while the new leaders kept declaring their good intentions. Fortunately, this period did not last long as Davos Frenlore was elected the new Minister, restoring order and stability to the Ministry and increasing its size. Unfortunately, the period of order and stability was shortlived as the Ministry and Oliver Golgotha declared war on each other. To make things worse, Steven Castillo joined the latter's forces. Luckily that did not last long, and even more luckily Oliver Golgotha was eventually defeated and killed, granting Victoria great peace of mind. This tumultous term was followed by a much more stable one. This allowed Victoria more time and energy to spend on her hardly existant social life. After the frightening realisation that if she would ever stop working she would have no-one to return home to, she decided to start dating again. Her first date was with Alfred Grindelwald and went surprisingly well as the two of them seemed to be on the same line from the start. However, the matter is complicated by Victoria's lingering feelings for her charming ex-husband, James Avott, with whom she has slowly gotten on better terms with and grown closer to; her continued feeling of indebtment to her ex-partner and caretaker Josh Roland; and several other candidates for her love. Physical Appearance She's been known to be called hot by many wizards. Personality She's lighthearted. Magical abilities and skills Law knowledge, very intensive, she knows a lot. *'Occlumency': very knowledgeable Relationships Luciano Mordaunt My father and I could not be much different. I have rejected everything he ever stood for (dark magic, raising his children the Mordaunt way) and have gone in the complete opposite direction. Somehow he is still proud of me. Out-of-character *This character is roleplayed by Ella, also known as TostiMonster.